Confused Love
by Livi
Summary: Rogue and Kitty get love notes, except from two 'odd' people. Kitty seems o.k about her date, but what about Rogue? (Got Chapter 5 up!)
1. Odd Letters

Rogue rolled around in her bed. She couldn't sleep at all! First of all, the only thing that crossed her mind was Remy. How Remy smiled, how he called her 'cheri' or 'amee'. Secondly, Kitty kept talking in her sleep. She's been doing it for the past few weeks. Murmering about almost everything from purple ants to green flying camels.  
  
"I'd like a number twenty one cheeseburger, please." Kitty mumbled as she kicked the covers off the bed.  
  
"Kitty! Keep it down! A girl's gotta get 'er sleep." Rogue said, adjusting herself so she faced the wall.  
  
"NO! I REFUSE TO RIDE THE PURPLE UNICORN!! AHHH!!!" Kitty screeched in her sleep.  
  
Suddenly, Kitty lunged herself off the bed, banging her nose on a nearby table. Laying there, motionless for a few minutes, she snorted, then rolled under her bed.  
  
"Heh, that girl can sleep through anythin'." Rogue mumbled to herself, closing her eyes, trying to sleep.  
  
BAMF! Kurt popped in with two letters and danced around singing, "You just got a letter, you just got a letter" in his odd accent. His hair was still tangled, and his eyes were half closed, and he was still in his pajamas. Yet, he still managed to dance, sing, and wave around two letters.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Jus' give it, already." Rogue demanded, trying to grab it out if his hands.  
  
"That isn't very nice to say to you're dear sweet brother," Kurt laughed, waving the letters over his head.  
  
Rogue groaned and rolled her eyes as her half-brother. Then, Kitty woke up, still under her bed, and asked herself, "Why is it so dark?" and with a loud bang, she screeched, "OW! Since when did I like, go under my bed?" and with that she phased through her bed and popped her head out.  
  
"G'mornin' Kitty. We jus' got a letter, but tha fuzzy elf ain't giving it to us." Rogue greeted.  
  
"A letter? That totally rocks! Give it, Kurt!" Kitty said.  
  
"Make me!" Kurt joked and with that he stuck out his tongue and started disappearing and appearing from all places of the room.  
  
Kitty spotted him dancing in the corner of the room, ran over, pushed him down, and started tickling him demanding, "Say you give!"  
  
"Alright, alright, I give!" Kurt laughed, letting go of the letters and with another BAMF, he disappeared.  
  
Kitty opened one and read it outloud, "It says...Meet me at the park bench near the water fountain...Sincerely, Remy...?!? Wait...Remy?"  
  
Rogue, obviously, trying to hide her disappointment and jelously, opened her letter which read, "Meet me at the park bench near tha back entrance....Sincerely, Lance? Damn, I knew this kid was crazy...but he's gone over board."  
  
Kitty giggled, "Heh, looks like we got dates with each other's crushes...Anyway, I'm totally starved so I'm gonna get a muffin or something..." and she left the room.  
  
Rogue smiled a fake smile until Kitty left the room. How DARE she go to the date with Remy! Rogue couldn't even belive she actually SHARED a room with Kitty! She punched the wall out of anger and said, "Ah'll show 'em how much FUN they can have at their lil' date..."  
  
Downstairs, everyone settled down and joyously started eating their breakfast. However, almost no one dared to touch Kitty's muffins. Kitty noticed this and picked up one of her muffins and asked, "Why aren't you guys eating ? They don't taste THAT bad...they're actually kinda good...I hope..."  
  
"Oh, those are muffins? I thought they were coral..." Evan said, cramming his mouth with chips.  
  
"Hey!" Kitty exclaimed, but accidently dropped the muffin which caused a big dent on the floor.  
  
Scott raised his eyebrow at the muffin that fell onto the ground. Kurt winced, looking at Kitty's muffin that was in his hand. Jean couldn't help but give a small smile.  
  
"Whatever, I gotta go meet Remy at the park anyway." Kitty said as she finished up her milk and ran outside, fixing her ponytail.  
  
Rogue stomped down the stairs, looking pretty mad.  
  
"Oh, Rogue. Kitty just left, she said she was-" Jean started.  
  
"Ah know! Jus' shut up 'bout it already!!" Rogue screamed as she stomped outside, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..." Evan said, taking a big bite out of his bagel.  
  
"Yeah, Kitty did too, except Kitty is acting NOTHING like Rogue..." Kurt mentioned.  
  
I hoped you guys like this chapter...let me know in you're reviews. This one wasn't that great, I must admit, but the second chapter will be a lot better, I hope...hehe. ^^; 


	2. A Simple Walk in the Park

Note from Me: Hehe! I loved getting you're reviews. I was so happy! ^^ Well, some of you were asking if the Kitty/Remy and the Rogue/Lance thing would last...you'll see in this chapter. ^.~ Oh, by the way...I tried to stay away from the really strong swears so some people won't sound as angry as they should. Hehe. ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or anything related to that except for this fanfiction. Don't sue me, I'm broke anyway... ;-;  
  
Today was the best day to go to the park. The mid-June summer gave it the nice sunny touch, but the water fountain and the birds flying over head, chirping happily, gave it the cool, spring touch. The way Kitty came in would've created an all new type of season style. She was humming to herself delightfully, thinking of what Remy would say to her, would he even dare to ask her out? Kitty giggled at that thought and changed the subject to Lance and Rogue.  
  
"Those to make a terrible couple. They totally hate each other! What does Lance think he's doing?" she grumbled to herself angrily as she started kicking a few pepples on the way to the water fountain.  
  
"Hey, Kitty!" Lance called out, jogging up to her.  
  
"I thought he liked me..." she pouted to herself, then called out, "Hi, Lance, can't talk...Gotta meet Remy..." as she walked off, biting her lip, feeling completely guilty though she was sure Lance hated her.  
  
Lance watched her go for a moment then said to himself, "Damn! Toad was actually right...I shoulda gave her flowers with that letter...Who does that Magneto worker think he's doing?"  
  
Lance stared down at the ground for a while mumbling to himself. He desperatly needed time by himself for a while. Watching his girlfriend get swept off her feet by some memeber of the Alcoytes was NOT what he needed to see on this sunny morning. Lance was too busy thinking about how bad his relationship with Kitty was that he didn't notice Rogue stomping in and stopping at him until he saw her shadow on the ground. He looked up and couldn't help but to laugh.   
  
"Aw, shut it, Lance. Now wha' did ya need ta talk ta me 'bout?" Rogue demanded  
  
"Looks like someone did your make up for you in the dark with their hand's tied behind their back." he snickered in reply.  
  
"Like Ah said, shut it. Ah was in a hurry." Rogue shot back at him.  
  
"What for? You're pretty boy, card throwing friend is obviously busy with Kitty..." Lance growled looking back at the ground again.  
  
"And ya ain't mad?" Rogue questioned raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Nah...why would I be mad?" Lance lied in a low tone.  
  
The truth was Lance was furious! He wanted to beat Remy up real good next time they fought off Magneto. Actually, Lance didn't care about Magneto anymore. Not even Scott. He finally felt true rivalry from Remy. Lance looked up and saw Kitty holding on to Remy's arm and murmered, "Damn..." behind his clenched teeth.  
  
Rogue looked up from Lance and looked at Kitty and Remy. She couldn't help but let her jaw drop a little.   
  
"That lil'..." Rogue growled.  
  
Kitty pulled on Remy's arm and begged, "Please!"  
  
"No, petite," Remy said sterny for probably the first time ever.  
  
"You just have to!" Kitty whined again, yanking on his arm.  
  
Remy sighed and turned to face Kitty, to protest, but looked up and saw Rogue's gaze from across the park. He saw her turn away. Feeling a little dissappointed, he sighed and saw Lance talking to her. "What does that lil' boy think he's doin'. He'll be in a coma, da's for sure..." he thought to himself.  
  
"Hello? Are you like, listening to me at all?" Kitty demanded, waving her manicured hand infront of his face.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Do ya know why that kid is talkin' to my cheri?" Remy asked, not taking his gaze of Rogue.  
  
"Oh him? Yeah, he's got a date with Rogue. I can't believe it. He's my boyfriend. He-" Kitty started to whine.  
  
"Sorry. Remy thinks he heard ya wrong...that pretty boy Lance is having a date with Rogue?" Remy questioned, laughing at how Rogue shoved Lance off.  
  
"Yeah...Lance sent Rogue a letter...like you sent me one." Kitty answered.  
  
"R-Re-Remy didn't send ya a letter, petite." Remy chuckled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kitty asked, half laughing, half confused.  
  
I wanted to end it there, like a little cliff hanger. Oohh, wonder what'll happen. Hehe. ^^ Sorry if you aren't satified with this section either, I was doing 4 things at once, it wasn't easy. x.X Anyway, let me know in your reviews. 


	3. Sore Hearts and Action Starts

Note: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or anything related to that except this fanfiction. Yeah, that old story...And now, on with the show!  
  
"I'm confused, Remy..." Kitty said in a soft voice.  
  
"Remy's not the one who wrote you the letter. Remy wrote Rogue a letter. She must've not gottn' it," Remy explained.  
  
Kitty stood there, kicking her foot on the grass, thinking. Who could've done this? Who didn't give Rogue the note from the guy that meant the most to Rogue? Kurt! It must've been Kurt! He was the one that always takes the mail to read first, and, he doesn't want his sister to see a member of the Alcoytes! That must be it!  
  
"It was Kurt! I know it was!" Kitty blurted.  
  
"Pardon, petite?" Remy asked.  
  
"M'kay. Kurt always like, snatches the mail away from us before any of us can get it. And he doesn't want his sister to hang out with a Magneto lacker," Kitty exclaimed, but looking at Remy's face, she added, "No offence, or anything..."  
  
"Y'know? Remy's jus' gonna go up to my cheri, right now and explain..." Remy said, walking off towards Rogue's direction.  
  
"Oh! I'm coming too! Just incase you chicken out or anything," Kitty teased, tagging behind.  
  
  
  
Rogue, on the otherside of the park, saw Remy coming in her direction, smiling. She was about to give him a small smile back, but saw Kitty following him. Kitty, the back-stabber. Kitty, the betrayer. Kitty, her used-to-be best friend. Lance only saw Kitty, but it didn't take long until he discovered who was leading the way for her: Remy. He knew Remy was his enemy from the start, but this time, he has gone WAY too far. That darn pretty boy with his black and red eyes, his auburn hair...what did Lance's wonderful girlfriend, Kitty, see in HIM? Of all people...HIM!  
  
"Bonjour, mi cheri..." Remy smiled as he approached Rogue.  
  
"Get away from me." Rogue growled as she stepped away from him.  
  
"My Rogue's mad? You see, ami, the letters were just...mixed up. It's jus' a misunderstandin'..." Remy said in his soothing voice that usually coaxed Rogue out of anger.  
  
"Oh, then Ah'm sure that Kitty clingin' on to your arm was a misunderstandin' too, ain't that right?" Rogue sneered as she glared at Kitty who just looked shocked.  
  
Rogue couldn't take this anymore. She barged out of the park, just as angrily as she did when she came in, leaving her so called 'friends' behind, with bewildered expressions on their face. Remy just chuckled, smiling at Rogue's rough attitude, but his chuckle faded instantly. He knew she wasn't joking anymore...  
  
"Lance, what did you tell her?" Kitty demanded with her hands on her hips, a stern looked replaced her bewildered one.  
  
"I didn't tell her anything...nothing that Remy told you..." Lance said, leering at Remy who just laughed.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kitty questioned, letting her arms fall beside herself.  
  
"I know he's trying to steal you from me!" Lance exclaimed.  
  
"And I know that you just stole Rogue from me! You really are desperate! Taking away my best friend won't give you anymore attention from me than you do now!" Kitty shouted, rushing out of the park, trying to win her best friend back.  
  
Lance watched Kitty go. She stopped, gave Lance an evil look, which was scary enough for a valley girl like herself. Lance plopped down on a bench and sighed.  
  
"Get up." Remy ordered.  
  
"No," Lance replied, stubbornly.  
  
"Remy knows who did dis. Remy's jus' as angry as you are, pretty boy...so, stop gropin'!" Remy demanded, strictly than he usually does.  
  
"Who did?" Lance shot out, suddenly interested.  
  
"Kurt...Kitty told me herself...," Remy answered.  
  
Lance felt his shoulders drop at the sound of the word "Kitty" but answered in a meek voice, "What do we do now, ass hole?"  
  
"Nous prenons des mesures, le bâtard," Remy snickered. (Meaning: "We take action, bastard.")  
  
Lance didn't speak French, but he somehow knew what Remy was saying...It's about time, then took action.  
  
Sorry, for all the swears. x.X I couldn't help myself...ya know...I could feel Remy and Lance's anger...their passion. And now I'm sounding stupid, so just send a review, say if you liked it, if you hated it...tell me everything you thought of this chapter. ^.~ 


	4. Apology: Not Accepted

Note: Sorry this one kinda took long and it isn't really that long. Just a busy week, with the dinner parties, the camps and the friends. Oh, don't forget the beach! ^^ No, I don't own X-Men or anything related except for my fanfics, got it? Good. And I don't know French and I was using a screwed up translater for free off the Internet, so, the French might not make sense. Whatever, don't harrass me about it, I'm Asian! Anyway...On with the story!  
  
Remy knocked on the door of the Institute. This time, he was alone. Lance said he needed to keep the Brotherhood in order. As if the Brotherhood does anything but eat, sleep, and watch T.V for the whole day. That wimp was just too afraid to see Kitty again!  
  
"Yeah?" came Logan's quizzical voice and his glaring face from the door.  
  
"Remy's wonderin' if he could see the bleu (blue), flou (fuzzy), elfe (elf) ." Remy answered, sure of himself.  
  
"Not here, Cajun." Logan grumbled, chugging down the left over beer in the bottle clutched tightly in his right hand.  
  
"Alright, is Rogue here?" Remy questioned.  
  
"C'mon in..." Logan scoffed, not sure of his answer, he still stomped into the kitchen with a beer bottle in his hand.  
  
Remy's red and black eyes searched around the Institute for any new changes. But as he suspected, there were none.  
  
"Heh. Not much changed around the ol' Institute..." Remy thought to himself with a small chuckle.  
  
He knew exactly where to go. He stopped at the room Kitty and Rogue shared, and raised his fist to knock but heard Rogue shouting his name at Kitty. Remy stopped with his fist in mid air to listen. From inside the room, Kitty's voice came saying, "Rogue, I didn't! I wouldn't!"  
  
"Oh, yah. Sure. Tha's all a bunch o' bull shi-" Rogue grumbled loud enough for the whole Institute to hear.  
  
"ROGUE! I am your friend. Your BEST friend since Risty!" Kitty cried out.  
  
"Don' ya go aroun' sayin' who's mah friend and who isn'!" Rogue demanded.  
  
"I can't believe you're getting all like, whack, all because of Remy! He's just a guy..." Kitty reminded.  
  
"Well, Ah know he's 'just a guy' but ya knew how Ah felt..." Rogue said, using a softer tone with the last four words.  
  
"Of course I knew! That's why I didn't go pshyco over him!" Kitty replied.  
  
Remy couldn't help but smile at this. Two teens were fighting because of him. Not to mention, Rogue, the girl who literally didn't care about anything.  
  
"Ya know wha'? Jus' stay here, 'cause Ah've had jus' 'bout 'nough of your sissy girl talk! Ah am just sick of you! Can't ya just butt out of mah life? Jus' for ONCE?" Rogue shouted.  
  
Remy cleared his through silently as he heard Rogue's footsteps approach the door. The door swung open and a surprised Rogue was in the door way.  
  
"Bon Après-midi (good morning), amie." Remy greeted with a small grin.  
  
"Did ya...jus' hear what we were...Never mind...," Rogue shook her head then added in her usual irratated tone, "What are ya doin' here?"  
  
"Just thought Remy should drop by and demande pardon (apologize)," Remy said, his smile still pasted on his charming face.  
  
Rogue almost fell for it, but that wouldn't be like her. Instead she glared straight into his red and black eyes and muttered, "Get tha hell away..." as she stormed down the stairs, trying to escape Remy's view.  
  
Remy sighed, turned to Kitty and mentioned, "Your ami is still at tha Brotherhood. Go drop by..." then rushed after Rogue again.  
  
Kitty fell back on her bed, breathed out deeply, and started to talk to herself.  
  
"When will Lance just like, give up? He's totally annoying. Even Kurt sounds better then him..." Kitty paushed for a second and gasped, "Oh no! No way...this is so not happening. Me? In love with Kurt? No way..."  
  
Kurt pushed back the hair strands that outlined her beautifully boned face and sat up.  
  
"Well it can be possible...no, wait. Me, Katherine Pryde and Mr. Fuzzy Elf? No way...not happening." Kitty finally decided, and fell back again, twiring a few loose hair strands.  
  
"But then again..." Kitty thought aloud in a hopeful tone.  
  
Her lips curled into a mischevious smile. There could be other uses for him...  
  
Yes, I just had to save Kurt. I don't want the adorable fuzzy guy to get hurt. ;-; Long live Kurt. -cough- Anyway...-puts on a narrator tone- What will happen? What is Kitty thinking of? Will Remy and Rogue admit their true feelings? Find out EVENTUALLY!! -gets rid of narrator voice- Uh, yeah...lemme know what you think in your reviews. 


	5. FIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!

Authors Note: Hullo. I was extremely sugar high when I wrote this so it's really weird. YES!! LET THE PIDGEONS ATTACK!! AWAY!! WHOO!! Alright read it. And I don't own x-men or anything related if I did, I'd make Professor X wear a cheer leading outfit and fly down the hallways shouting "WEE!!!!!!!! FUN!!!" MWAAHAAAHAAA! Alright, read the darn story. Oh, and I don't own the song in the beginning either. That song is called "Breathe" by Blu Cantrell ft. Sean Paul. Like I was saying...READ THAT STORY!  
  
  
  
'You say you love, say you love me, but you're never there for me, yeah, mmm...hmm...You'll be cryin', slowly dyin' when I decide to leave, oh, oh...All we do is make up, then break up. Why don't we wake up and see... when love hurts, it won't work. Maybe we need some time alone, we need to let it breathe.'  
  
Kitty knew this song, she usually liked it, but today was not her day. It reminded her too much of Lance... She flicked the radio's 'off' button and rolled out of bed. The bed on the other side of the room was still empty and untouched. Rogue was still not back from getting chased by Remy.   
  
"What is taking so long?" Kitty wondered nervously.  
  
Looking up at her clock to check the time, she thought "Wow! 9:56 AM...Lucky it's Saturday...What's taking Rogue...? And where's Kurt...I need to-"  
  
BAMF! Kitty jumped back, alarmed, banging her back against the side of her bed. Kurt was standing infront of her prancing from one foot from the other. His idea of what he called 'dancing' was a little scary...  
  
"You just got a letter again, You just got a letter again." Kurt sang, continue his little 'dance'.  
  
"Who's it from?" Kitty demanded, getting up and rubbing her sore back.  
  
"Rogue!" Kurt answered, continuing his prancing.  
  
"MINE!" Kitty screeched, completely forgetting about her sore back and what she needed Kurt for, as she yanked it from his hands.  
  
Spending no time ripping open the envelope. Fumbling with her fingers to unfold the letter, she cleared her throat and read out loud "Kitty,   
  
Remy explained everthing to me. I'm real sorry about what happened. I'm not coming to the Institute yet. I just feel a little guilty so I'm staying at Remy's for a while...  
  
-Rogue... OH MY GOSH!! SHE'S STAYING WITH REMY?!? WE GOTTA SAVE HER!! KURT! BAMF ME THERE!"  
  
"Kitty, your in your pajam-" Kurt started.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!! BAMF ME TO THE APARTMENT!" Kitty screamed grabbing onto Kurt's shoulders and shaking him back and forth rapidly.  
  
"Alright! Calm down!" Kurt pleaded and with another BAMF, they arrived infront of Remy's apartment door.  
  
It was really rusty, but what did she expect? It was a Magneto worker's home. Of course it was going to be like a pig pen. Kitty grabbed Kurt's tail and started to wipe the door with it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kurt demanded, trying to free his tail from Kitty's grasp.  
  
"Hey! I just got a French manicure and I am NOT going to chip my nails by knocking the door!" Kitty protested, scraping some peeling paint off of the door.  
  
"Just phase through!" Kurt suggested simply, yanking his tail back.  
  
"Oh please, and forget my manners? Who do you think I am?" Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
Kitty lifted her fist, about to knock on the now 'clean' door but Kurt stopped her.  
  
"What if they're doing 'it'?" Kurt asked, his bright, yellow eyes wide with horror.  
  
"Kurt, for a guy who goes on a date with Amanda and does nothing but talk about school, you sure have a wild imagination." Kitty commented disgustedly.  
  
Forgetting about her manners, and only knowing to get away from Kurt, she phased through the door and scanned the area. Nothing but a couch of torn, old leather, a rusty coat hanger, and doors to other rooms with peeling paint.   
  
"ROGUE!!" Kitty called out, stepping over a dead cockroach.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Rogue, it's Kitty!" Kitty called out again.  
  
The room she was in was silenced. She rushed through a door and ran into a tiny room full of clothes. Mostly trench coats with pocket full of cards, of course.  
  
"Stupid closet! And I thought Remy had a good sense of fashion..." Kitty muttered as she phased out the closet door door.  
  
"If I was Rogue...where would I be...?" Kitty thought to herself "Ohh! Wait...I don't know..."  
  
Frantically, checking the bathroom, the closet, the kitchen, only 1 room was left. Remy's room.  
  
((Livi: -plays dramatic scary music- Fear, you unworthy mortals!  
  
Gambit: -thwacks- Shut up. Remy's room isn't scary.  
  
Livi: How do you explain the cockroach? And if you thwack me once more and you're grounded! You'll be out of this story for good and I'll make Rogue fall in love with Toad  
  
Rogue: -thwacks- You do, you die.  
  
Kitty: What's the big deal? I was about to go inside Remy's room.  
  
Livi: Fine! Back to the story!!))  
  
Kitty phased through Remy's room and shouted desperatly, "Rogue!! Rogue?"  
  
Rogue was lying on the ground, head rested in her gloved hands, staring unamused at T.V screen which had been set to Comedy Central. Rogue looked up at Kitty disgustedly and commanded, "Wha'?"  
  
"Rogue! What about Remy? Where is he?" Kitty asked, looking around his room. Pretty clean compared to the others.  
  
"Oh, so ya can just be all ova' his arm again?" Rogue spat out, not making eye contact with her, but Kitty still sensed an ocean of hatred coming from her.  
  
"Didn't you send me a sorry note?" Kitty asked, waving the letter she recieved earlier in the air.  
  
"Pfft, ya righ'...do ya really think dat Ah would give away mah location to a backstabba?" Rogue scoffed, still staring at the T.V screen.  
  
"Well if you don't wanna be saved by your BEST FRIEND, then that is FINE with me!" Kitty shouted, irritated.  
  
"Fine!"   
  
"Fine!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FIIINNNEEE!!!"  
  
"FIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!!!!"  
  
"AHHH!! SHUT UP!!" Kurt hollared after he 'bamfed' into the room.  
  
Kitty and Rogue looked at him with a puzzled look and blinked.  
  
"If you want to be mad at someone, go yell at someone, yell at Jean!" Kurt suggested.  
  
"Why?" Kitty asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
"She took the last cookie the other day," Kurt sniffled.  
  
"Oh wait, I remember what I needed you for, Kurt..." Kitty mischeiviously smiled.  
  
"You needed me? Sorry, I'm going out with Amanda," Kurt apologized.  
  
"Whoa, Kitty. Ya need t' steal TWO boys? An' Ah thought you were honest to your first boyfrien' Remy." Rogue muttered starcastically, making eye contact with Kitty for the first time.  
  
"That's not I what I need him for...THIS is wanna I need him for..." Kitty lowered her voice into a whisper and started to continue her 'plot'....  
  
((Rogue: What? Ah didn' get t' hear?  
  
Livi: Yeah, you were watching Comedy Central...  
  
Rogue: Oh yeah...Adam Sandler was in it!!   
  
Livi: I LOVE Adam Sandler!  
  
Kitty: Did you guys see the one with Jackie Chan in it?  
  
Rogue: Yeah! Tha' was so funny! -laughs-  
  
Remy: Did you see the one with Britney Spears in it?  
  
-Livi, Rogue, and Kitty all tackle him-  
  
Remy: AHH!!! O___O;;  
  
Livi: -ties him to a chair and feeds him to a poodle- Alright...-narrator's voice- What is Kitty planning? Does she really like Kurt?  
  
Kitty: Eww! Are you kidding.  
  
Rogue: Shut up!  
  
Livi: -cough- Ahem, find out next time in chapter 6!! -plays dramatic background music-)) 


End file.
